


morning owls

by norio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injury, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norio/pseuds/norio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, if Bokuto woke up first, he would shake Akaashi awake. Sometimes he would bake sloppy pancakes for breakfast in bed, and sometimes he would sit on Akaashi's waist.</p>
<p>And sometimes he did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning owls

Akaashi woke up briefly. The gray sky framed the tree outside their window. Footsteps padded down the hallway. He fell asleep again.

He woke up again, this time to the pattering of rain. The erratic thrum resonated on their roof, low and quiet. The light drizzle had only just begun, leaving a scattering of droplets on the window and distorting the leafy tree. Akaashi’s eyes felt heavy, shuttering open and close. Someone was sitting beside him, half beneath the warm creamy sheets. His thoughts drifted together, a mingle of needing to wake up and the heaviness of blankets. He finally pushed himself away from his sinking pillow, blearily staring at his faraway hands.

“Oops, did I wake you up?” Bokuto blinked at him. “Sorry, go back to sleep.” 

Bokuto ruffled his hair. His hand was big and warm. Akaashi sank back into the mattress. The fatigue hadn’t left his eyelids, but the desperate fight against sleep turned into a nicer hazy feeling. He rested on his arm, mumbling into his elbow.

“You were up earlier,” Akaashi murmured. He could faintly recall the rustling of footsteps before he had drifted back to slumber. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep. My knee always hurts on days like these.” Bokuto turned back towards the window. “It can always tell when it rains. Do you think my knee’s smarter than me?” 

“Probably.” Akaashi raised himself back up on the pillow. Bokuto had his knee raised outside the covers, pajama pants rolled up to his thigh. It might have been a trick of the gentle shadows and faint light, but Bokuto looked melancholic, eyes tracing the rainfall. 

Akaashi leaned over to kiss his knee, pressing light kisses down the heavy and sprawling scar tissue. The rain cast faint shadows over his skin, playing over the mountains and valleys of the scar. Bokuto caressed his ear, finger drawing slow over the curve of the lobe. When Akaashi glanced up, Bokuto was grinning. He always grinned like he never knew anything but happiness. Akaashi liked that. 

He rested on Bokuto’s good leg, straddling his thigh and raising himself up to kiss him on the mouth. The air was cold on his bare arms, thin t-shirt bad armor against the chill. But Bokuto was warm, always running hot. He dropped his arms around Bokuto’s broad shoulders, steadying himself against the headboard of the bed. Bokuto pulled him closer, strong arms crossing around his waist. Akaashi kissed him, slow and lazy, rolling against him. He could feel Bokuto’s cock twitching underneath him, warm and obvious through the thin fabric. He hadn’t been trying to rile Bokuto, but the reaction still pleased him. When he leaned back, Bokuto chased him for another kiss. That reaction wasn’t bad, either, and he curled his fingers through Bokuto’s mussed hair, holding his head still to kiss him thoroughly.

He kissed him, still thinking about how to take care of Bokuto. Anything with Bokuto on his knees was bad, especially on rainy days. He supposed he could ride him, but he still felt tired. Neither of them were morning people, even if Akaashi could usually rouse himself sooner. A blowjob would do the trick, but he’d want to clean out his mouth afterwards and the bathroom felt far away. 

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto blinked at him, framing his face with his hands. He hadn’t realized he’d gotten lost in his thoughts.

“It’s nothing,” he said, lightly curling his fingers over Bokuto’s hand. 

“You should go back to sleep.” 

“Are you sure?” Akaashi rolled his hips, and Bokuto widened his eyes. He found it endearing that Bokuto thought his erection was a nicely kept secret, especially since it was nestled close to Akaashi’s ass.

“I-I’ll be fine.” Bokuto put on his brave face, and Akaashi rested against his shoulder. He could almost hear the petulant _Akaashi_ from Bokuto’s half-closed eyes. He let his hand drop down against Bokuto’s ribs, over the hard muscles. Bokuto turned to look out the window again, where the rain had started to fall harder. The window had been drenched in the downpour and the world outside looked gray and murky. A tree shape shook in the wind. A heavier gray cloud rose like a mountain on the horizon. Still sleepy, Akaashi closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He wondered if Bokuto was sad. They were close enough for his thighs to touch his hips, and he couldn’t tell. 

“I’m tired,” Akaashi said, rolling off him and back onto the bed. He grabbed Bokuto’s wrist to pull him down underneath the covers, too, back into their own world. Bokuto carefully followed. The thin chain around his neck slipped from his shirt, and the ring dangled between them. Akaashi reached down to touch Bokuto’s cock through the pajamas, palming against the stiff member. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto blinked, and a sly grin grew on his face. Akaashi kept his face still, though he felt amused. There was no reason for Bokuto to look so sly. He kissed the smirk off Bokuto’s face, pulling down the stretchy fabric to give him some leeway. He didn’t need to look, fingers familiar with the landscape. He traced down the hard abdominal muscles, following the dusty trail of hair, down the warm and hard length. He kissed him, languid and lazy, gently stroking him. Bokuto responded with enthusiasm with his usual energetic canter. Akaashi broke away a few times to breathe, inhaling through his mouth, but Bokuto persistently dragged him back for kisses. He could feel Bokuto smiling into the kiss. 

He kept the pace of his hand slow and steady, dreamy and drifting. Bokuto groaned, needy, when Akaashi crested his fingers up the top and circled around the head, thumb sliding across the damp tip. They were close enough for Akaashi to feel his sounds echo into his chest. The covers felt too hot, a suffocating heat. He could tell Bokuto was feeling good by the way he kissed him, hard and with a new edge. But Akaashi kept his hand slow, circling it with his fingers and loosening around the base. Even if it was hot, he liked nestling close to Bokuto, listening to his raspy breath. Bokuto’s hand fit into the ladder of his ribs, pulling at his t-shirt. 

Whether by accident or cunning, Bokuto’s knee pressed between his legs. Between the half-stutters of breath, Akaashi had become aroused. He regretted his choice of shorts, tenting and pulling tight against his groin. He could feel them digging into the back of his legs. To avoid putting weight on Bokuto’s knee, he rolled against his thigh. He thought he could feel a wet patch already form on his front. When he grinded down, he felt familiar hot pleasure flooded through his stomach. His legs were clenching, muscles straining for that feeling. The new angle meant he had less of a grip on Bokuto’s cock, fumbling to grasp and stroke it against his stomach, clumsy and vulnerable. 

Bokuto’s hands wandered down his back. He could feel them running across the sharp width of his shoulder blades, trailing down the spine, fitting against the small of his back. Bokuto slipped his hand over his ass, gripping it tightly and pulling him closer. Akaashi rutted against his thigh, desperate for the friction. He dimly thought he didn’t want to come in his shorts, but the angle was too tight to take them off. He pressed a hand on Bokuto’s chest, palm against the warm ring, to tilt upwards and slip his cock from the waistband. Even he was surprised how damp and hard it felt against his hand, but maybe he shouldn’t have been. His skin tingled where Bokuto had touched him, sensitive and yearning. 

Everything was soft shadows and softer light. The rain fell in soft sheets, pattering away at a rapid pace. The shadows of the droplets fell on skin, rolling down the slope of their shoulders. Bokuto waited for him, grinning with adoration. Akaashi knew his hands must be dirty, but he still pressed his palms against the sides of his face, playing with his smile. His touch was gentle, but Bokuto kissed and licked his hands aggressively, staring at Akaashi with a mischievous smirk. Akaashi knew he was telling him that he wouldn’t break from this. Akaashi knew that. He knew that from the rough scar on his knee brushing against the inside of his thigh. But still, he wanted to be gentle and kind. He pulled Bokuto’s head towards him, kissing him.

He slid his hand down his chest, wrapping his warm hand around Bokuto’s cock and stroking with a more demanding pace. He could hear the rain hitting the leaves outside and Bokuto’s soft moans, close and husky beside his ear. The feel of his breath against the nape of his neck left him slightly trembling. Bokuto buried his face into his bony shoulder, and he could feel him murmuring desperately against his skin. The rustling of the covers masked most of his sounds, but Akaashi knew Bokuto was calling his name, over and over again, in a rough and bedraggled voice. The thought made his cock twitch, even though he had heard it many times before. Bokuto gripped his back, fingers digging tight. His weight rocked against Akaashi’s chest, and Akaashi’s own ring was pressed into his sternum. 

His fingers felt slick. Bokuto was thrusting into his hand faster than he could move his palm down the shaft. His breath swelled inside him, feeling the heaviness of his cock sliding over his stomach. He was sweating. Bokuto moaned against him, loud even through the muffling cloth. He was shaking like he was ravenous, like he was frightened. Akaashi jerked him off with a swift squeeze. His shirt had ridden up, and he could feel the warmth dripping down his stomach. Bokuto always seemed dazed after he came. Akaashi brushed at the fringe of his hair. He slid his hand down to take care of himself, but Bokuto was already groping for him. When Bokuto pulled away from his shoulder, his eyes were slightly unfocused but his jaw was determined and set. Akaashi let Bokuto’s rough hand brush against his thighs. 

If Akaashi’s love was complex and careful, Bokuto’s love was simple and powerful. Bokuto didn’t tease, sliding up the taut waistband and squeezing on the cock. He stroked him with a heightened pace, clumsily capturing Akaashi’s mouth with his own. Bokuto raised himself slightly, and Akaashi’s hand instinctively flew to support his side. But Bokuto kissed him, smiling, and Akaashi let his arm fall and rest on Bokuto’s shoulders. He gripped his fabric tight and relaxed into Bokuto’s hand. 

Bokuto’s palm was slightly rough. He smelled like the soap that Akaashi had bought. Bokuto leaned down to kiss him softly, with shaking constrained strength. His hand coaxed him, heavy and sweet. The warmth was spreading hot from his legs and stomach and Akaashi tightened his grip on Bokuto’s shirt. It was strange to see Bokuto trying to hold back, trying to be gentle. Akaashi wanted to tell him that he could act spoiled, but he thought this was Bokuto’s way of caring for him. It felt good and strange, feeling Bokuto touch him like he wanted to piece him together. The silky shadows sank into his collarbone. The pressure built beneath his skin, his muscles straining to hold himself together. 

He came with a stifled cry, riding through his orgasm, feeling Bokuto’s hand still pressed against his cock. His fingers clenched and unclenched on his shoulder, eyes squeezing shut. He finally relaxed, feeling tired and satisfied. The heat from beneath the covers started to feel just right. When he finally opened his eyes, Bokuto had dropped back onto the bed, resting on his pillow. 

The rain rumbled above them. The distant roar poured down on the roof, accompanied by the sharper drips against the window. He could hear the droplets falling on the grass and sinking against the dark. Bokuto’s eyes were fluttering shut. He looked peaceful in the dim light. Akaashi considered grabbing some tissues, but the mess wasn’t so bad. They would have to get up for breakfast in a few hours and he could clean then. He settled for tucking himself back into his shorts. He rested on Bokuto’s shoulder and let his arm fall across Bokuto’s rising and falling chest. At least if Bokuto woke up again, he would wake up, too.

Bokuto’s touch had been surprisingly light. He wondered if Bokuto had been worried about him, too, and if he had seen something sad on Akaashi’s face under the pale light. The thoughts in his head faded into a gentle sleepiness, overtaking him once again. Opening his eyes felt like pulling on two heavy doors. Closing his eyes felt serene. Akaashi listened to Bokuto’s clear breathing and huddled close to his warmth. He could hear Bokuto mumble something, though the sound was indistinct. Akaashi thought he heard the two soft syllables of his name. 

The rain continued to fall. The gray clouds filled the sky. Akaashi closed his eyes and returned to sleep.


End file.
